Birth of a Rider
by Eragon-vodhr
Summary: For years, a savage war between the elves and the dragons raged in new Alagaesia. Only a young elf named Eragon and his dragon Bid'Daum could save them. This is their story. R


**Hello! Since my other story is closing quickly, I have made up my mind to start a new one. It is apparent that most of you have read the summary, and if you haven't, I advise you to do so. Now, on with my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any indicia related to it.**

Eragon strode warily through the wooded area near his home, his eyes on the sky through out his entire journey. Although dragons didn't normally try to attack too close to elven civilizations, he wouldn't put it past a rogue one to rip him to shreds.

He gripped the hilt of his sword with apprehension. Every step he took seemed to take him closer to danger. Finally bringing himself to unsheathe Garjzla, Eragon decided it was a good idea to head home. As he turned, something beneath him caused him to trip and land face-first in the grass. He was extremely embarrassed at this slip up, especially since he was the best warrior in his village and very educated in the ways of magic. The elf grudgingly grabbed his sword and put it away, glad that no one was there to see him fall.

Eragon turned with a scowl back at what at made him trip, and gasped to see a white dragon egg gleaming back at him. Ignoring all warnings he had ever been given, he went over to inspect the egg. It was as smooth as silk and as pure as marble. He couldn't believe his luck. A dragon egg, in plain sight. Eragon reached out to grab it, but something stopped him. Uneasiness swept him and he hesitated, still staring with wonder at the beautiful spectacle. Finally, the feeling passed, and the elf gathered the courage to stroke the egg. A jolt of tingling magic passed up his arm, and Eragon realized the strength that resided inside of it.

A sudden thought appeared in his mind. _What if I were to raise this dragon as my own? Then our village could live without fear, because a friendly dragon would be guarding us!_

The idea seemed flawless in the mind of the young elf, the dangers masked with hope. Eragon snatched the dragon egg and stowed it in his pocket after a swift look about him to make sure no one was watching him.

Eragon ran with speed some elves envied, feeling the awkward weight of power in his pocket. After some time of traveling, Eragon's hometown appeared in a clearing. It was relatively small, made of enormous trees that were hollowed out with magic. The young elf took abnormally fast paces towards his tree, praying that he didn't attract the attention of others.

Thankfully, he was not stopped. Even as he fled into his tree, Eragon did not let down his guard.

"What are you doing home so early, Eragon?" His mother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

Eragon froze, thinking of a half-truth that would not bind him in the Ancient Language. "I was wary of danger, Mother," said Eragon quickly. "I could feel that dragons were near and felt that it was appropriate to head home."

"Very well, then," said his mother, although not entirely reassured. Eragon was tempted to tell his mother of his discovery, but decided it was better to wait until the dragon had hatched.

He fled to his room without another word. Once he was sure his door was securely locked with magic and all the windows covered, he took out the egg and tossed it on his bed gingerly. It was more magnificent against the green-knitted blankets than before, and Eragon stared in admiration and longing. He could feel the baby's presence strongly, a wonderful being thriving in an unknowing world.

Eragon suddenly realized that his dragon would not stay secret for long in a village of elves that could feel the presence of other living creatures. They would discover it in a matter of days, if not hours. Eragon tried to think of a way to cover the egg's signature, but no spells came to mind. After all, being at the young age of 53, Eragon was only an apprentice. He unbolted his door and ran out again.

"Leaving so soon?" His mother asked, raising her eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Yes," replied Eragon hastily. "I…forgot something."

It was the truth. He had forgotten the consequences of his actions. Eragon leapt from the tree and exited the village into the forest, running until the sounds of the city were drowned by the soothing sounds of the running river nearby.

Eragon took off confidently into the deep woods with the egg. He knew he had to stay away from other elves until the dragon had grown to a decent size. He knew that elves were generally solitary creatures by nature, but Eragon couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

"It's just you and me," he muttered to the unborn dragon.

At that, the two plunged into to the darkness, unknowing of the difference they were about to make.


End file.
